


Explosion/Explosive

by AlternateMew



Series: 4F - Flash Fan Fiction Friday [11]
Category: Kirby (Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateMew/pseuds/AlternateMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under Kracko's orders, he shall let none pass. Even if it costs him his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosion/Explosive

I'm supposed to guard this door. "Let no one pass," I was told. This door is a one-way portal to clouds so high, one can see the moon up close. Kracko gave permission for only a select few to enter. I am under orders to attack anyone else who tries to get through. 

Attack, I will.

My door is perched atop a tall pillar and walled off on all sides. One portion of the barrier only extends a third of the way down from the ceiling, so a anyone who could fly would have an easy time getting up. The remaining part extends all the way down, even below this level of the building. There's just a pit down that part that makes for one nasty looking fall. 

When I was assigned this task, I had it in mind to make every bit of this spot a real trial. No one would get past me.

After sending for assistance from my brothers in Whispy's forest, I had all that was needed. We constructed a second blockade in front of the open part of the wall out of star blocks. Two lovely flowers were rooted between the two walls; one to the ceiling to make flying in hard and one on the ground to make scaling the pillar's side more difficult. On the side with the drop, a delicate, easily broken fake floor was placed just slightly below the rest of the level with a maxim tomato set as bait. If someone were good enough to get by all the other traps and obstacles, they surely couldn't resist the temptation of the wonder food below. No one was getting through. Not if I could help it. 

And yet, someone still has the nerve to try. 

This guy is something else, I'll give him that. The wall of star blocks didn't just fail to stop him, it was barely a barrier. One of the lovelies did her job and grabbed him; that should have finished the fool. Lovely flowers are a carnivorous plant, but even they could not hold this green-capped swordsman. He beat his way out of the her grasp and destroyed the two flowers. 

After finishing them, he doubled in size and took to the air. He could fly. The tomato and I were the last two obstacles. As he came up to me, I threw one of my bombs at him. He dodged it with ease, ignoring me and going straight for the tomato below. He let himself fall down to it, claiming his prize as the floor broke beneath and he bounced up a little. From that bounce, he puffed back up. That was it. I was the last thing in his way.

Failure is not an option. I won't let him best me. He dodged one bomb, but he won't dodge three. I'm taking us both out.


End file.
